Użytkownik:Legendarny/Kosmici!/Scenariusz
Psycho i Love Burst "Love Burst silnym kopniakiem wyważa drzwi do laboratorium Psycho" Love Burst: Psycho! "Psycho podskakuje przestraszony niemal upuszczając małą machinę nad którą pracował" Psycho: Love Burst! Możesz nie wyważać moich bardzo delikatnych drzwi akurat w chwili kiedy pracuje nad czymś bardzo delikatnym? Love Burst: "ironicznie" Oh jakże mi przykro. Psycho: Jako że mnie odwiedziłaś wnioskuje że coś ode mnie chcesz Love Burst: Skąd mogłeś dojść do takiego wniosku? Przecież jesteś tak sympatyczny że chciałabym cię odwiedzać codziennie. Psycho: Przejdź do sedna, czego chcesz i ile mi za to zapłacisz? "Słychać trzask za drzwiami, po chwili do pokoju wlatuje żółty, uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha pegaz. Love Burst wzdycha" Love Burst: Psycho, poznaj broken wing to moja kuzynka. Broken Wing: CZEŚĆ! CZEŚĆ! CZEŚĆ! Psycho: Świetnie, mogę już ją zabić? Love Burst: Nie... jeszcze. Czy masz cokolwiek co mogło by ją na chwile uspokoić? "Broken Wing zaczyna biegać w kółko w tle" Psycho: Oczywiście. "Psycho wyjmuje piłę mechaniczną" Love Burst: NIE... w ten sposób.... jest hiperaktywna... powiedzmy... "Love Burst obraca się do Broken Wing która zaczyna wgryzać się w aparaturę Psycho" Psycho: ADHD? Love Burst: Gorzej, dorastanie. Psycho: O nie, to jakby Tourett i ADHD połączyły się w jedno aby stworzyć swoje przeklęte dziecko, antychrysta wszelkich zaburzeń emocjonalnych! Love Burst: Dokładnie, dlatego potrzebuje twojej pomocy. Psycho: Ile? Love Burst: Pięć dolców? Psycho: P się. Love Burst: Dziesięć? Psycho: Chyba jednak ci nie zależy. Love Burst: Pieeetnaaaścieee? Psycho: Umowa stoi. Teraz przechodząc do sprawy... CO ONA ROBI Z MOIM EKWIPUNKIEM?! Broken Wing: Uwielbiam brak odpowiedzialności i bardzo małe konsekwencje za popełnione czyny! "Broken Wing uderza kilka razy dużym młotem w ekwipunek Psycho" Love Burst: Broken Wing przestań! Broken Wing: Nie! "Love Burst obraca się do Psycho" Love Burst: Dwadzieścia? Psycho: No cóż, przegięła. "Psycho łapie za promień śmierci stojący obok" Psycho: ROZSTRZELAM CIĘ W IMIĘ NAUKI! "Psycho krzyczy ze złością próbując trafić Broken Wing która śmiejąc się unika jego ataków" Psycho: ONA JEST GORSZA NIŻ TA RÓŻOWA KLACZ! Broken Wing: Yay a co to? "Broken Wing podchodzi do małego urządzenia które Psycho tworzył wcześniej" Psycho: Nie, nie! Zostaw to! Broken Wing: Cóż, cokolwiek to jest, można to zniszczyć! "Broken Wing niszczy urządzenie za pomocą młota" Psycho: Nieeeeeeeeeee! Love Burst: Dwadzieścia-pięć? "Love Burst zgina się cała a Psycho panicznie próbuje dostać się do urządzenia, w pokoju nagle zaczyna wiać wiatr a na środku pojawia się mała czarna dziura do której Psycho i Broken Wing zostają wchłonięci, po czym znika. Love Burst i Psycho pojawiają się w tunelu między wymiarowym krzycząc z przerażenia, po czym obydwoje upadają boleśnie na wysuszoną ziemie. " Love Burst: Auć! "Psycho łapie się za głowę i podnosi z ziemi" Psycho: Gdzie jesteśmy? "Love Burst wstaje i rozgląda się." Love Burst: Celestia jedyna wie gdzie. Psycho: To... to... TO WSZYSTKO JEJ WINA! I twoja oczywiście! Love Burst: Moja?! Psycho: A kto przyprowadził tego... demona... to... nasienie zła do mojego laboratorium? "Love Burst i Psycho patrzą na siebie przez chwile cicho." Psycho: To musiało bardzo dziwnie zabrzmieć z moich ust... Love Burst: Tak, szczególnie że mordujesz kogoś co tydzień. Psycho: Przypomnij mi abym ją pociął. Love Burst: Muszę zapamiętać aby nigdy ci o tym nie przypominać. "Love Burst rozgląda się i zaczyna iść." Love Burst: Jakkolwiek myśl o zostawieniu cię tu abyś umarł jest bardzo przyjemna, to jednak z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu miałabym poczucie winy. Chodź, musimy ruszać. "Love Burst uderza twarzą o coś twardego, spogląda w górę i widzi stojącego na dwóch nogach dużego jaszczura." Jaszczur: Love Burst: "Przestraszona" Ah! "Love Burst ucieka spod nóg Jaszczura. Po chwili Psycho i Love Burst zauważają że są otoczeni" Jaszczury: "Gardłowy odgłos" Love Burst: Co to jest?! Psycho: Fani Zmierzchu? "Chwila ciszy" Jaszczury: "Wściekle" Psycho: Dobra! Dobra! Przepraszam! Love Burst: Co teraz?! Psycho: Cóż... "Psycho łapie Love Burst i popycha ją ku jaszczurom" Psycho: ZJEDZCIE JĄ A NIE MNIE! "Psycho ucieka" Love Burst: "krzyczy ze złością ku Psycho" DZIĘKI! Przeklęty k. "Love Burst obraca się i zauważa dużego jaszczura trzymającego drewnianą pałkę którą po chwili dostaje po głowie" Psycho Syringe "Psycho biegnie" Psycho: <śmiech> Frajerzy! Teraz czas się wydostać, za pomocą nauki! "Psycho wciąż biegnie ale nagle czuje że nie ma gruntu pod nogami i spada krzycząc. Psycho zamyka oczy ale upada na zadziwiająco miękką powierzchnie. Psycho powoli otwiera oczy i widzi że jest otoczony przez małe puszyste stworzonka." Psycho: Co do... Małe stworzonko: To on! Wybraniec tu jest! *Małe stworzonka zaczynają krzyczeć z radości podskakując wokół jednorożca* Psycho: Niech mi ktoś powie co się tutaj dzieje? Love Burst "Love Burst budzi się przywiązana do palu, obok niej przywiązany jest pegaz a na przeciw niej stoi ognisko" Love Burst: O Celestio... moja głowa... Pegaz: Ha! Wreszcie się obudziłaś! Love Burst: Co? Gdzie jestem? Pegaz: Jesteś w obozie Reptilianów. Pozwól że się przedstawię, jestem Quick Slash, jestem tu od jakichś trzech dni. Love Burst: Uh... cześć. Jestem Love Burst. Mogę wiedzieć jak tu trafiłaś? Quick Slash: Chodziłam sobie spokojnie po Ponyville, i nagle jestem tu. A ty? Love Burst: Cóż to bardzo dziwne... ja trafiłam tu przez to że moja kuzynka zniszczyła jakąś maszynę mojego znajomego. Trafiłam tu wraz z nim, nagle widzę te jaszczury... a mój znajomy zostawił mnie na pastwę losu. Quick Slash: To bardzo niemiłe z jego strony. Love Burst: Pff, ta gdyby to był pierwszy raz... Quick Slash: Jestem pewny że nie jest tak źle, myślę że po prostu spanikował. Jestem pewny że po ciebie wróci. Love Burst: Może, jak będzie miał z tego jakąś korzyść... Quick Slash: To ciekawe, jeszcze trzy dni temu chodziłam po ulicach Ponyville, rozmawiałam z kucykami, a tu nagle jestem w innym świecie, przywiązana do pala i mam nawet zaszczyt porozmawiać z Alicorn... Love Burst: NIE JESTEM ALICORNEM! Qucik Slash: "Przestraszona" Ah! Love Burst: Przepraszam... przepraszam... po prostu... źle reaguje kiedy mnie ktoś tak nazywa. Może i wyglądam jak Alicorn ale nim nie jestem, jestem zwykłym kucykiem ziemskim. Qucik Slash: To ciekawe... możesz opowiedzieć czemu tak wyglądasz skoro tak? Love Burst: No cóż, zaczęło się to... "Rozmowa kucyków zostaje przerwana przez nadejście jednego z jaszczurów. Love Burst i Quick Slash są zaskoczone i przerażone przybyciem stworzenia. Po chwili jaszczur wydaje z siebie gardłowy okrzyk, w dłoni trzymając widelec." Love Burst: Aah! Chce nas zjeść! Quick Slash: Wcale nie ty głupia rasistko! To cywilizowana rasa! Najpierw zabiorą nas do drogiej restauracji gdzie zjemy śniadanie. "Jaszczur wyciąga ketchup" Quick Slash: Potem pokażą nam ich galerie sztuki nowoczesnej. "Jaszczur wyciąga garnek" Quick Slash: Potem pokażą nam ich muzeum gdzie będziemy mogli się nauczyć o ich historii. "Jaszczur wyciąga czaszkę" Quick Slash: Potem poddamy się długiej rozmowie na temat sensu życia. "Jaszczur wyciąga przyprawy" Quick Slash: Wtedy nas zjedzą. "Następuje chwilowa cisza w której Love Burst patrzy się zdenerwowana na Quick Slash" Quick Slash: Wciąż jesteś głupią rasistką! "Jaszczury zaczynają wydawać gardłowe odgłosy i tańczyć wokół ogniska, Love Burst i Quick Slash przyglądają się temu z nutką zdziwienia i przerażenia." Psycho Syringe "Psycho siedzi wokół puszystych stworzeń patrząc bezpośrednio na brązowego stwora z laską szamańską" Kapłan puszystych stworzeń: Od tysiącleci nasz lud rozwijał się w pokoju i harmonii. Nasza nauka, kultura i sztuka kwitły coraz bardziej w następnych pokoleniach. "Kapłan zaczyna przechadzać się obok kamienia dwa razy większego niż on" Kapłan puszystych stworzeń: Tak było aż nie nadeszła bestia. "Kapłan pochodnią oświetla kawałek kamienia na którym wyryty jest wizerunek bestii" Kapłan puszystych stworzeń: Bestia to stwór przesiąknięty złem, pożerający naszych ludzi i porywający nasze dzieci w nocy, kiedy raz znajdzie swoją ofiarę, nigdy nie przestanie jej ścigać. Puszyste stworzenie 1: Zło! Puszyste stworzenie 2: Zamęt! Puszyste stworzenie 3: Chaos! Puszyste stworzenie 4: Ultima IX! Kapłan puszystych stworzeń: Wow wow wow wow! Spokojnie! Nie przesadzajmy! Jest zło i jest ZŁO. Więc wracając do tematu. Bestia męczyła nas przez długie lata, aż w końcu nadszedł mędrzec który odgonił bestie na pewien czas. Mędrzec ten przepowiedział że kiedyś przybędzie wybraniec, który ostatecznie wyzwoli nas od bestii. I... nareszcie nadszedłeś. Psycho: Chwila, chwila, chwila. To wszystko to jedna wielka pomyłka, nie jestem żadnym wybrańcem i nie zabije żadnej bestii. Właściwie idę sobie stąd w tej chwili. "Puszyste stworzenia otaczają Psycho i przystawiają długie dzidy do jego szyi" Kapłan puszystych stworzeń: Chyba nie zrozumiałeś, albo pokonasz bestie, albo zginiesz tu i teraz. "Psycho przełyka ślinę" Love Burst Quick Slash: Jak mogłaś? Na początku myślałam że jesteś całkiem fajną osobą, a okazałaś się taka głupia i staroświecka. Jak możesz tak oceniać tą bardzo rozwiniętą rasę tylko dlatego że wyglądają troszkę inaczej?! Uważasz że skoro wyglądasz jak Alicorn to jesteś... Love Burst: CZY MOŻESZ SIĘ NA CHWILĘ ZAMKNĄĆ?! Powtarzałaś to samo przez około pół godziny! Próbuje myśleć! Quick Slash: Phi, jak taka rasistka jak ty mogła by zrozumieć? "Love Burst wzdycha ciężko po czym zaczyna przegryzać liny. Quick Slash patrzy na nią z pogardą* Quick Slash: Barbarzyństwo! "Ku zaskoczeniu Love Burst liny okazują się bardzo słabe. Po chwili przegryzania zostaje wyzwolona." Love Burst: Huh... to było łatwe... Quick Slash: Świetnie! Teraz mnie wypuść. Love Burst: Czemu sama po prostu nie przegryziesz lin i nie wyjdziesz? Quick Slash: I zniżyć się do twojego poziomu? Nigdy! Love Burst: No to jak chcesz to możesz tu zostać, ja mam lepsze rzeczy do roboty! Pa! Quick Slash: Phi! I tak nie potrzebuje pomocy takiej rasistki jak ty! Love Burst: Tak, tak, jestem okropna. "Love Burst oddala się od obozu, na początku biegnie pewnie, ale po chwili spowalnia, zatrzymuje się i ogląda się." Love Burst: Będę tego potem żałować ale... "Love Burst wraca do Quick Slash i rozwiązuje ją" Quick Slash: Ha! Wiedziałam że wrócisz do mnie na kolanach! "Love Burst ignoruje Quick Slash i razem uciekają z obozu" Psycho Syringe "Psycho udaje że śpi w jednej z małych chatek, spogląda na małych puszystych strażników stojących przy chatce i sprawdza czy też śpią. Po upewnieniu się, zaczyna wykradać się z wioski. Przechodzi obok budynków i wychodzi z wioski, jednak zatrzymuje się, obraca się i spogląda na malutkie budynki. Łezka zaczyna kręcić mu się w oku. Wraca więc do wioski." Psycho: Hej wy! "Puszyste stworzenia budzą się i wychodzą z swoich domów aby sprawdzić o co chodzi." Psycho: Widzicie, kiedy pierwszy raz do was przyszedłem miałem was serdecznie gdzieś. Nie obchodziła mnie ta cała sprawa z bestią, czy tym że jestem waszym wybrańcem. Myślałem że nie jestem tego częścią, że nie powinniście mnie obchodzić. I wiecie co? Próbowałem uciec, przed chwilą próbowałem uciec i bardzo się tego wstydzę. Zrozumiałem bowiem że nie jest to odpowiednie podejście, że nie powinienem od was uciekać. Że nie mogę uciekać od swoich problemów. Tak więc wróciłem, i wiecie co? Zmęczyłem się tym, więc nie będę już więcej tego robił. "Puszyste stworzenia wydają się poruszone przemową Psycho, niektóre radują się na wieść że ich wybraniec zostanie wśród nich." Psycho: ZAMIAST TEGO SPALĘ WAS ŻYWCEM! "Psycho wyciąga kanister z benzyną i zaczyna polewać wszystko wokoło, po czym rzuca zapałkę powodując olbrzymi pożar. Puszyste stworzenia zaczęły panikować i palić się. Psycho śmiał się szaleńczo." Psycho: PŁOŃCIE! PŁOŃCIE! PŁOŃCIE . No dobra wystarczy, muszę już iść. "Psycho odchodzi od palącego się miasta, galopując szczęśliwie, kiedy małe stworzonka panicznie próbują ugasić pożar" Love Burst i Psycho Quick Slash: Chamstwo! Barbarzyństwo! Całkowity brak kultury! Love Burst: Oh Celestia, Luna, proszę was, wydostańcie mnie z tej cholernej dziury. „Obraca się do Quick Slash” Love Burst: A ją tu zostawcie! „Love Burst i Psycho wpadają na siebie” Love Burst: Psycho! Może to dziwne ale strasznie cieszę się że cię widze! Psycho: Uh… czy my się znamy? Love Burst: Jakim cudem potrafić zniszczyć każdą część sympatii którą do ciebie posiadam? Psycho: Wrodzony talent. Tak czy siak, kto to? „Psycho wskazuje kopytkiem na Quick Slash” Quick Slash: Ah? Kolejny z twoich rasistowskich przyjaciół. Psycho: I czy mogę już ją zabić? Love Burst: Nie będę cię powstrzymywała, Psycho poznaj Quick Slash, Quick Slash poznaj Psycho. Wciąż nie mogę się zdecydować którego z was nienawidzę bardziej. Psycho: Nie ważne, tak czy siak powinniśmy wrócić do Equestrii. Quick Slash: Faszyzm! Love Burst: Może te jaszczury mają coś dzięki czemu możemy się stąd wydostać. Psycho: Nie myślę, wydają się za głupie. Quick Slash: Rasizm! Psycho: UCISZ SIĘ! Quick Slash: HOMOFOBIA! „Psycho łapie kawałek drewna leżący w piasku i uderza nim Quick Slash po głowie” Love Burst: Ty ją targasz. Psycho: Nie możemy tu jej tak po prostu zostawić? Love Burst: Bardzo kuszące ale… Psycho: Prooooszęęę? Love Burst: Nie Psycho: Prooooszęęę? Love Burst: NIE! Psycho: A niech to! „Psycho za pomocą magii lewituje ciało Quick Slash na swoje plecy” Love Burst: Tylko gdzie teraz? Psycho: Cóż… chyba wracamy do jaszczurów… Love Burst: Ale dopiero co od nich uciekłam! Psycho: Twój problem. „Psycho zaczyna iść w stronę obozu , za nim podąża lekko poirytowana Love Burst” „Kilka minut później” „Psycho i Love Burst wystawiają swoje głowy znad kawałków metalu aby zbadać sytuacje” Psycho: „Radośnie” Tak! Jest droga ucieczki! Love Burst: No nie wiem Psycho… nie wygląda to zbyt… bezpiecznie. „Psycho i Love Burst obserwują rozpadającą się rakietę z której po chwili odpada kawałek metalu” Psycho: Co ty mówisz? Pracuje z takimi rzeczami codziennie! Love Burst: Czemu mnie to nie dziwi? „Quick Slash budzi się” Quick Slash: Argh! Miałam przerażający sen! Wy w nim byliście! „Chwila ciszy” Love Burst: I? Quick Slash: To wam nie wystarcza?! Psycho: Hej zauważyliście że praktycznie krzyczymy w miejscu w którym roi się od morderczych jaszczurów? Cóż jestem pewny że nie będzie to miało żadnych efektów na obecny stan rzeczy. „Jaszczury okrążają grupę.” Psycho: Oh było to strasznie ciężko przewidzieć. Quick Slash: Cóż… co teraz? Love Burst: UCIEKAJCIE GŁUPCY! „Grupa rzuca się do ucieczki i bierze udział w krótkim pościgu w stylu Benny Hilla podczas pościgu Psycho zatrzymuje się przy budce na Taco.” Psycho: O tak! Poproszę jedno, zapłacę pięć dolców! „Jaszczur podaje Taco Psycho” Psycho: <śmiech> kłamałem, g ci zapłacę . „Psycho powraca do ucieczki. Pod koniec pościgu Quick Slash potyka się łamiąc przy okazji nogi, przez co zostaje odrzucona pod duży ciężar który niebezpiecznie krąży nad nią jakby miał upaść.” Quick Slash: Ała jak boli! Nie mogę wstać! Pomóżcie mi! Psycho: Nieeee! „chwila ciszy” Taco mi upadło! Love Burst: Quick Slash! „Love Burst podbiega do Quick Slash ale zostaje zatrzymana przez Psycho” Psycho: Nie! Ona już odeszła! Quick Slash: Co? Wcale nie! Psycho: Musisz dać jej odejść. Quick Slash: Wiecie że leże dosłownie kilka metrów od was? Psycho: Już praktycznie wącha kwiatki od spodu. Quick Slash: W czasie w którym gadasz, moglibyście mnie uratować tysiąc razy! Psycho: Niestety, przychodzą i odchodzą. Quick Slash: Ruszycie się idioci czy nie?! „Quick Slash spogląda w górę i widzi że ciężar zerwał się z liny i spada na nią” Quick Slash: Nosz k… „Quick Slash zostaje zgnieciona przez ciężar. Love Burst ma łzy w oczach po zobaczeniu śmierci innego kucyka.” Psycho: Jest martwa? „Chwila ciszy” Psycho: „z ulgą” Dzięki ci Celestio! Nienawidziłem tej d. „Psycho szczęśliwie odbiega ciągnąć za sobą Love Burst” Love Burst: Czy rusza cię jakkolwiek że właśnie bezsensownie poświęciłeś życie dość irytującego ale niewinnego kucyka? Psycho: Co to za pytanie? Love Burst: No tak, zapomniałam. Więc kiedy ja będę się PRZEZ CIEBIE będę miała cotygodniowe wizyty u psychologa, ty będziesz miał to serdecznie gdzieś? Psycho: Dokładnie! Ale patrz na dobre strony, jesteśmy prawie przy rakiecie. Love Burst: Nienawidzę cię, wiesz o tym? Psycho: I to w tobie kocham. Teraz wsiadaj zanim zrobią z nas steki. „Love Burst i Psycho wbiegają do rakiety i zamykają za sobą drzwi przez co inne części rakiety odpadają, Psycho wchodzi przed kontrolki” Psycho: Chwila… te jaszczury mają całkowicie inny układ kontroli niż nasze rakiety. Nie mam pojęcia jak się tym steruje! Love Burst: Więc co zrobimy?! Psycho: Będziemy ją prowadzić w ten sam sposób jak się gra w bijatyki! Love Burst: Czyli? Psycho: Naciska się wszystko losowo aż się nie wygra! „Love Burst uderza się kopytkiem w twarz a Psycho zaczyna przewracać kontrolki i naciskać przyciski, po chwili maszyna startuje” Psycho: TO DZIAŁA! TO DZIAŁA! Love Burst: Niech Celestia odpuści mi grzechy albowiem chce z czystą duszą przejść do następnego życia. „Po chwili rakieta unosi się już w kosmosie” Psycho: Udało nam się! Love Burst: Naprawdę?! „Love Burst wygląda przez okienko rakiety” Love Burst: Chwila… czy my jesteśmy w tym samym układzie słonecznym co nasza planeta? Psycho: „chwila ciszy” Właściwie to tak! Love Burst: Niesamowicie wygodne. Psycho: Hej… czy ta dioda pod olbrzymim napisem prawy silnik się pali powinna się świecić? Love Burst: CO? Psycho: Żartuje, żartuje. Przecież nawet nie mamy prawego silnika. „Słychać wybuch na tyle a cała rakieta się trzęsie” Psycho: Spokojnie, nie należy panikować… Już prawie jesteśmy w atmosferze. „Tylna część rakiety zostaje całkowicie oderwana od reszty rakiety przy wchodzeniu w atmosferę” Psycho: TERAZ NALEŻY PANIKOWAĆ! „Psycho i Love Burst spoglądają na siebie i zaczynają krzyczeć z przerażenia, po dłuższej chwili rakieta rozbija się. Love Burst po chwili leżenia w gruzach wychodzi kaszląc.” Love Burst: Przeżyłam? Przeżyłam! Jestem w domu! Psycho prze… „Love Burst odkrywa że ciało Psycho zostało przygniecione pod stertą gruzów” Love Burst: „Chwila ciszy” Nie! Nie! Nie! „Love Burst po chwili odkopuje ciało Psycho” Love Burst: Nie mów mi że nie żyjesz… „Po dokładnym sprawdzeniu tętna i oddechu, Love Burst siada przy ciele Psycho, a w oku zaczyna jej się kręcić łezka” Psycho: Um, tutaj jestem? Love Burst: „Przerażona” AH! Co do cholery?! „Love Burst patrzy na ciało i na Psycho stojącego obok, potem ponownie na ciało i na Psycho” Love Burst: Ale… Że… Co? Jak?! Psycho: A to? Ożywiłem się. Love Burst: Ale jak?! Psycho: Jak to jak? Za pomocą NAUKI! Love Burst: Możesz ożywiać zmarłych?! I w tym samego siebie?! Psycho: Owszem. Love Burst: A ja się o ciebie martwiłam... Psycho: Serio? Love Burst: To znaczy nie! No dobrze może troszkę, w końcu kto pomoże mi uspokoić moją kuzynkę? Psycho: A ona? Martwa. Love Burst: Co?! Psycho: Zginęła kiedy zniszczyła moje urządzenie do podróży między wymiarowych. Love Burst: Czemu wszyscy z którymi mam kontakt zaczynają nagle ginąć?! Chwila, powiedziałeś że możesz ożywiać zmarłych? Psycho: Tak. Love Burst: Więc to oznacza że możesz ożywić Broken Wing, i także Quick Slash jak już jesteś przy tym? Psycho: Raczej mógłbym. Love burst: Zrobisz to? „Chwila ciszy” Psycho: Nah. „Psycho odchodzi spokojnie zostawiając Love Burst przy wraku statku” Kategoria:Wymyślone odcinki Kategoria:Scenariusze